Heartbeat
by BackStabber22
Summary: Rose is lonely and doesn't know how to deal with it. Adrian has dealt with being lonely for a long time, he just might teach her a few things. Set after Last Sacrifice. Rose didn't quite get her happy ending.


Rose lay motionless with her arms over her naked chest while scrutinisingly staring at the ceiling. A disgruntled snort came from the large body next to her as Dimitri flopped himself over onto his aside, his arm landing on her body. With a scoff, she threw his arm of her and turned her back to him. _"The next time you're in bed with Belikov, stop a moment and remember that not everyone made it out as well as you did." _She remembers the words from her last conversation with Adrian, from their break up.

It's been a few weeks since then, since her 'happy ending'. Every night when she would lay in Dimitri's arms, slowly sink into a numb sleep, she would be jerked out of it at the thought of those words. At first she could slowly fall back into Dimitri's arms and know it was the right decision but lately... lately she doesn't know. The first few week or so she would have an unexpected guest in her dreams. She knows Adrian didn't mean to, it was just because he was too drunk or stoned to be able to stay out of her sub consciousness, but she hasn't seen him in a few weeks. That might also be to do with the fact she barely slept anymore.

She worried about him. His life did look fabulous from the outside with the money, broads and booze but she knew that he was losing it. She just wanted to know how he was.. She flung herself up, with no regard to waking Dimitri up and letting him know where she was going. She put a long black tight fitting trench coat over her over sized pyjama shirt that doubled as a night gown it was so long.

She slid out of the room, hugged her arms to herself as she made her way out of the 'castle'. At least that's what she called it. It seems fitting for Queen Vasalisa to live in a castle, of sorts. It was more a modern day mansion. Walking out of the mansion she nodded at the guardians whom stood entry at the front door and also the ones at the gate as she made her way towards Adrian's apartment. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea but she just wanted to know that he was okay. Maybe talk. She missed him, whether she broke his heart or he hated her or not- she can't help but care about him.

Walking through the extravagant lobby of his building she saw no sign of life. Her shoes made a loud echo as she neared the elevator. Pressing the button her anticipation grew. She felt as though the elevator slowly making it down from higher levels was pushing down on her confidence and she couldn't bear for the doors to open and for her to step in. Instead she made a quick detour to the stairs of to the right behind a service desk. Just as she came behind the counter the front door to the lobby came crashing open, sending loud, obnoxious echoes through the marble floors.

"Did you just finish off the bottle?! That's very un ladylike," scolded the sauntering Adrian as he walked slightly ahead of the busty brunette who groggily giggled and shrugged innocently as she swung the champagne bottle around her fingers mischievously. Her drunken fingers accidentally dropped it and smashed the bottle on the ground, glass sliding in every direction possible. The two of them continued to laugh as though it was the most reckless and funny thing to happen in a very long time.

"Oops, I got the floor all dirty," She said in a sing song voice as she sauntered up to him. Rose thought the girl must have thought she was smooth and flawlessly seducing him, but it looked far more like a giraffe in heels than a sexy stroll. "I could get dirtier," she finished with as she came up to his chest, looking up at him with a baby like expression.

Are you kidding me? Rose almost gagged and laughed at the same time but stayed silent.

Adrian traced his hands from her hips, to her ass and then lower, his hands cupping her buttocks and lifting her up. She replied with a gasp as he spun her around to sit on the table stand behind them, a flower pot knocking off to the ground and adding to the mess on the already dangerous ground.

Rose wanted nothing more than to disrupt this intimacy as it got more heated but didn't know what to say. Should she just leave? No doubt they wouldn't notice her shoes crunching on the ground as she fled, they probably wouldn't notice if a plane crash right into the building in the position they were in.

Somehow the girls feet were on the ground, she must have been trying to take them up to the bed room. In between their intimacy, her heels had been kicked off. She managed to also step on a piece of glass. "Ouch," she exclaimed, "is there like a towel or something I could use?" Asked the girl, her eyes wandering around to the desk table where usually sat a middle aged man in a suit. Instead, stood Rose. "Oh, my," the girl exclaimed, pushing Adrian's mouth away from her neck.

Adrian's eyes questioningly followed the others girls before squinting in confusion. "Little Dhampir," he smirked with a mocking gaze. "I'll meet you at the elevators," he waved the girl off as he marched his way to Rose with an arrogance that made her fold her arms and tilt her head in anticipation for his next point. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just..." she started but then realised saying 'I was laying in bed next to my boyfriend thinking about you late at night' wasn't the best approach.

"Out for a walk?" he asked as he fiddled, distractedly with pens on the desk. He folded his arms and walked around to the side of the counter and lent his body on the counter side, his head cock ina similar manner to Rose's with a mocking expression.

"Something like that," she stated quietly, and looked at her feet awkwardly before glancing up at him with her head bowed.

He looked her up and down, lingering at her bare legs before making his way up to her eyes, "You look good."

She looked back down suddenly, "I feel good," she lied.

"I remember," he smirked, stepping closer and bending down slightly trying to catch her eyes.

Rose stepped back slightly only to press her back against the wall behind her. "So, who's she? Tonight's speciality?"

"Something like that," he scoffed, and turned his back to her and sitting on the chair positioned behind the chair. He examined her face as her mouth hardened and her arms crossed. "Jealous?" his expression turned mocking once again.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fantastic, Little Dhampir. Satisfied now?" he asked, crossing his legs underneath him as he pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, never taking his eyes from hers. "I hope so, because you obviously need some satisfaction in your life. I doubt Captain Cardboard is offering any condolence considering your here in my lobby and not in his bed." He smiled with slightly too much eagerness to see her expression.

She felt her eyes soften slightly as her heart panged. "I shouldn't have came.."

"Probably not," he exhaled as he got up and gestured his arms towards the door, "Don't you have work in the morning, duty calls," he shrugged with a wink.

"Adrian?" called the girl who was slumped by the elevator door clutching her foot.

"Duty calls," she gestured towards the mess by the elevator. Adrian's face dropped before resuming back to a arrogant smirk and waited for her to pass before making his way also.

Rose shook her head as she pushed her way out of the lobby and into the fresh air. What did she think? He'd be curled up in bed alone? It's Adrian Ivashkov. The only lonely nights he ensures are the ones in his own soul.

Adrian threw back the whiskey glass, attempting to get the remnants of the liquid into his mouth, instead he felt half slide down his throat and the rest run down his neck and stain his half buttoned up white dress shirt. He slammed the glass kitchen counter before the young lady, who'd crawled onto his lap that night wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to look into his eyes. He'd been ignoring her attempts at seductive giggles and sexy twirls but his mind was elsewhere and the whiskey didn't seem to get rid of his thoughts as they usually did. As she giggled and tried to get his attention by undoing the buttons on his shirt with her teeth his eyes stared ahead, hooded with exhaustion, sex and alcohol.

How dare she turn up at his place in the middle of night? What did she want? Friendship? Comfort? She deserves to curl into the cold arms of her 'warrior'. He frowned as a rush of hatred entered his heart. No matter how much hatred and anger he has towards the two of them, no matter the amount of alcohol and drugs ae in his system- he loves that girl.

The girl frowned and continued with her best efforts for his undivided attention with kisses to the neck, nibbles on his earlobe, moans which were terribly over exaggerated for a sloppy kiss between the two but nothing caught his attention- the only thoughts running through his mind were the words _release_, _numb_.

He was sick of thinking, of feeling.

He grew tired of her game and pushed her against the kitchen counter behind her, making her gasp and smile at finally getting his attention. Adrian sloppily and drunkenly kissed her lips, down to her neck before grabbing her legs and positioning them on his hips as the ditsy brunette clumsily undid his pants and pulled her dress up. He waited, his face crooked in her neck.

As he finally pushed inside her he groaned at the pleasure, keeping his head pressed into the nape of her neck. He opened his eyes to find his hand clamped into her dark brown tangles, he breathed her scent in and pretended it was his Little Dahmpir moaning into the night. His fantasies turned into reality as her groaned out the one name of the person he wanted, "Rose."

The girl stiffened before realisation set in on her and she began frantically pushing him away, much to his dismay. He stumbled of her into the refrigerator. "What did you just call me?" she shouted, pulling her underwear back up and wiping smudged lipstick of chin. Adrian just scoffed, and turned to the refridgerator, fumbling through it before pulling out a bottle of cold vodka and un clasping it. The girl gasped before letting out a cry and turning towards the door in a hurry.

"Tease." Adrian mumbled after her as he sunk to the ground, closing his eyes and trying to keep the little energy he had left. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, not only did Rose break his heart but she's cockblocking him now. Great.

**This is a re writing or my 'You've got to go to come back" story!**

**Looking for a beta also guys, let me know**

**Chuck us a review please, they make me so happy!**


End file.
